


Just Teasing

by Redbirdblackdog



Series: Yes Married People Still Fuck [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Married Sex, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: "Sandor," she says sharply, snapping him out of his stupor.He cocks his head. "Little Bird… what the fuck are you wearing?" His voice low and his eyes still locked on her ass."Oh yeah," she answers, acting surprised. "New leggings! She does a little spin. I got these on amazon… they're all the rage on tiktok."
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Yes Married People Still Fuck [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765768
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	Just Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa hears him come through the door. She clicks record on her phone. It's silly… a little thing she saw on tiktok, but it looked fun. Sandor rounds the corner into the kitchen humming the chorus of _Crazy Train_. He stops dead in his tracks, his keys and lunch tote inches from the counter. His eyes go wide and his mouth opens but he doesn't make a sound. She captures it all with her phone and bites back a smile. 

She turns her head to look over her shoulder at him. Maybe she sways in place a bit to tease him, teasing's allowed. Her hubs _likes_ teasing. "Hey babe… how was work?" 

"Work?" He repeats like he doesn't understand the question. His eyes glance up to her eyes and meet her for half a second before they drop back down to her ass. 

"Yup work," she smiles trying to hold back a laugh. 

"Work?" he repeats. 

"I made you rice krispies. You know the smore's ones with the Golden Grahams and chocolate chips."

"Chips?" 

"Sandor…" 

"Yeah?" 

"Sandor," she says sharply, snapping him out of his stupor. 

He cocks his head. "Little Bird… what the fuck are you wearing?" His voice low and his eyes still locked on her ass. 

"Oh yeah," she answers, acting surprised. "New leggings! She does a little spin. I got these on amazon… they're all the rage on tiktok." 

"I see," he answers, though she's not sure he understood a word of it. He sets his stuff on the counter finally and moves to her slowly. His head just tipping to one side, then the other like he's trying to get the complete picture. He shrugs off his coat and just lets it fall to the floor. 

"What do you think?" She asks over her shoulder. She's trying to look focused on the treats she's making. In all honesty it's a ruse… they've been done for a half hour. 

_Silence._

He takes two more steps and stands a few steps behind her. 

"Sandor?" She asks. 

"Yeah?" He answers absently. He raises his hands to her waist and drags his fingers down her sides and over hips. 

"Sandor?" 

"Yeah?" He spins her around in one quick move throwing her off balance until steadied by two strong hands cupping her ass and her hands on his chest. He lifts her onto her tiptoes, his hands gripping her firmly… pulling them together. She looks up and his eyes are dark and wanting. 

"Sandor?" 

"You are never wearing these anywhere… ever." He squeezes her ass trying to pull her closer. 

She raises an eyebrow at him, "that good?" 

"Fucks yes." 

He's breathing heavy, but he's perfectly still staring down at her. She lifts her chin and lightly bites his chin. His eyes are wide and a low growl rumbles in his chest. 

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" She teases letting the words drawl together. 

He narrows his eyes at her, "whatever I fucking want." 

_Oh shit!_ She thinks. 

His eyes linger on hers for a moment longer, before he moves. He spins her around so fast she's dizzy, her hands landing on the countertop with a _smack_. His right hand finds her hip pulling it up and back, his left hand wraps in her hair. He guides her down till she's bent over the counter. 

_Double shit!_ She thinks, but with excitement now. He presses in behind her and she can feel him hard, against her ass. _Double yes!_

"Little Bird," he growls in her ear. His mouth finds her neck. His kiss is warm and wet, then he sucks causing her to squirm on his hold. "Can't get away now," he taunts. 

"Like I'd ever…" Her eyes shift and there's her phone. Her still _recording_ phone. "Sandor…" she gasps out as he rocks into her. 

"Wonder if I could get you off without taking off those pants?" He taunts again, "bet you I could." He plants another wet kiss to her neck before kissing and nipping his way along her shoulder. 

"Sandor my phone…" 

"Fuck the phone," then he laughs. "Nah… I think I'll fuck you." 

His hand shifts pulling the leggings down just below her hips. She can hear his belt unbuckle and his hand angles her hips. 

"But the phone…" she starts. "Oh gods," she groans as he simultaneously enters her and finds her clit with his fingers. 

"That's it," he groans back. 

"But…" she starts. "The phone," she gasps. 

His thrusts start slow and controlled, still sucking at her neck. "Come on Little Bird."

_Fuck it!_ She thinks. She pushes back into his thrust making him groan. "Pull," she commands. 

He growls as he tugs her hair, her back arching. She pushes back again, "yes… please, yes!" 

He thrusts harder and faster, his hand pressing against her clit with each thrust. She tries to push back, matching his pace, but he's so strong. He tugs her hair as his teeth and beard scrape against her jaw. 

"Oh gods," she cries out. Her hands bracing on the counter. "Oh gods," she moans as she bucks and shudders. 

"Fuck yes," he moans in her ear his pace increasing again, a few grunts and he comes too. He releases her hair and wraps his arm across her holding onto her shoulder. His forehead sagging to rest against her neck. 

"Good afternoon," he pants out. 

She breathes out a laugh and relaxes into his arms. "My phone…" 

"What?" He asks absently. 

"My phone is recording. I thought," she laughs again, "I thought it'd be fun to record your reaction to the leggings. _It's a thing._

"You recorded that?" He asks. 

"Well… I didn't mean to record all of that," she answers, "but yeah." 

"Fucking perfect," he chuckles. "Naughty fucking bird." He pulls away slightly then, tucking himself away as she tugs up her leggings. She reaches over and clicks off the phone and he swats her ass. 

"Hey," she scolds. 

"Nice _fucking_ pants," he counters.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie inspired by Tiktok!  
> Married sex is fun... yay!  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
